Fruits basket Truth or dare
by Shining golden star
Summary: When Kisa, Hiro and Momiji vist Tohru .They decide to play truth or dare Please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own fruit basket**

"Sissy can we play truth or dare" asked Kisa"Of course "replied Tohru Then turning to Yuki and Kyo "Would you like to join us" "Sure Miss Honda" said Yuki " Sure I've got nothing better to do" muttered Kyo "I go fist. I go first" shouted Momiji "Kyo truth or dare?" "Dare" he replied Momiji grinned evilly "I dare to kiss Tohru on the lip" This caused both Tohru and Kyo to turn beet red. "You little brat "growled Kyo hitting him on the head. ""Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Kyo is hitting me "cried Momiji "Just do it a dare is a dare" muttered Hiro. Kyo's face invented a new shade of dark red. Quickly he placed his lips on Tohru 's and just as quickly removed them .Tohru looked close to passing out so Yuki went to get some ice When he came back the game resumed. "Rat truth or dare" asked Kyo evilly Yuki decided truth would be safer "Truth" he replied for a second Kyo looked disappointed then the look changed "tell all of us your exact feelings for Machi" Now it was Yuki's turn to turn red. "…I….love her" "KNEW IT" shouted Kyo Yes … well….Momiji truth or dare." "Dare." said Momiji "I dare you to not talk at all unless you have to ask a truth or dare or answer one" "o.k." replied Momiji "Hiro truth or dare?" "Dare" Said Hiro "I dare to play seven minutes in heaven with Kisa." "NO!"Shouted Hiro "Um..Hiro It sounds Fun but what is…seven minutes in…heaven?"" We…are…. _alone _in a dark closet" Hiro realized out loud, a hint of a smile appearing on his face."So think you will enjoy it?"smirked Kyo. "HMPH come on Kisa lets go "Muttered Hiro dragging a very confused Kisa with him toward the nearest closet and slamming the doors behind them.

~seven minutes later~

"Seven minutes is up" called Yuki knocking on the door. Kisa was the first to come out still looking confused then came out Hiro trying and failing to cover up his embarrassment."All right stupid women truth or dare?" asked an orange Hiro "Dare "Replied Tohru smiling Then Hiro came up with an idea to make Kyo suffer." Every time someone says dare you have to kiss Kyo on the lips?"Kyo froze and Tohru started getting dizzy. "Um … ok ….Yuki truth or ….dare" Tohru asked before she gave Kyo a kiss. "Dare "he answered then relived his mistake but it was too late. Kyo was kissed again though this it seemed to be a little longer."I dare you to hug Kyo" said Tohru giving what she thought was the easiest dare. She did not realize how wrong she was "WHAT" screamed Kyo/Yuki "THERE IS NO WAY I'M GOING TO HUG THA RAT/CAT""Come on a dare is a dare ,unless you're a chicken" taunted Momiji "HMPH" was his answer. And then the two who were sworn enemies. The cat and the rat hugged each other. True it was for 1/1000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000 of a mile second but it still counted to Tohru. For the next few moments the tension was so thick they postponed the game." Sissy can we have some snacks? Ask Kisa "sure I will get some right now "replied Tohru then right after she left the door opened and every one heard a voice that made Yuki and Kyo freeze,


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket**

("Hi" is speaking) ('Hi' is thinking)

"Hello dearest brother of mine" cried Ayame as he strode into the room. 'What's he doing here' both Kyo and Yuki thought angrily." Oh hello Ayame" said Tohru "I'm getting some snacks and then we are going to continue our game" Naturally Ayame was interested in what sort of game this was. Very, very interested in what sort of game they were playing. "Might I ask what sort of game you are playing?"He asked "Truth or Dare" answered Kisa. Now Ayame thought 'what a good idea to get some romance into these children's' lives. And yes, he still sees them as kids "Well can't let you have all the fun so I'll join you." Now the original six were spilt Tohru, Momiji and Kisa saw no reason why not to let him join. Yuki Kyo and Hiro saw a lot of reasons why not. "Sure" said Kisa and Tohru at the same time. Of course there was no way Hiro could say no to Kisa, not to mention Yuki and Kyo were powerless against Tohru's smile. Oh, why not the three of them grumbled. "Alright then Kyonkinchi truth or dare for you?"" Don't call me that" Kyo growled as Tohru reached over and kissed Kyo."I see you finally won her over Kyonkinchi"" It's not what you think it's a da… a D. A. R. E. Hiro D. A. R. E. her to kiss me every time someone say D.A.R.E." "You still didn't answer my question truth or" "D. A. R. E." interrupted Kyo before Ayame had the chance to say the D word. Ayame grinned. "You must chose a wedding dress for Tohru here I've got plenty to show you" and just like that he was of. Hiro started laughing like a maniac Tohru looked in between exited and embarrassed. Yuki stared slapping himself muttering what suspiciously sounded like "stupid Ayame" Kyo was muttering threats and curses (some in which he made up) and Momiji was calmly eating some candy.

"Here we are" said Ayame When he came back he had an arm load of wedding gowns. A total of 40 wedding dresses a bouncing Ayame dragging a very unwilling Kyo when into an empty room to decide which dress would be for Tohru. It was about two hours later when Ayame came back out with a wide grin. "O.K Tohru now you can try it on." "Wait ...what you never said anything about her trying them on." protested Kyo "Well of course she has to try it on we have to make sure it fits for your wedding." "WHAT WEDDING?" roared Kyo out of sheer anger. "It's okay Kyo a don't mind I'm sure it's very pretty" murmured a blushing Tohru Ayame practically burst with pride "O f course it beautiful for our little princess " he cried pulling her into the room then stopped "You'll probably need help putting it on so I'll call Mine" Which he did do. Two minutes later she showed up in a ninja outfit. "Hi Tohru how are you" "Pretty good Mine how are you?" And so on and so forth for awhile till Ayame interrupted them " Yes it brings joy to the heart to see friends reunited , but Mine we must haste to make sure our darling Tohru 's wedding dress fits her. "You're trying on one of our wedding dress on?" asked Mine with stares in her eyes. Not even waiting for an answer completed what Ayame half did, drag Tohru into the room with the dress.

When they came out even Hiro had to admit the fact she looked pretty though he never said it out loud. "You look so pretty sissy" said Kisa, mimicking what was going on in everyone's heads except the sissy part of course. "Th… Thank you Kisa "stammered Tohru. Hiro then got an idea he gave Kyo a hard push (Kyo had the misfortune to be standing up and directly in front of Tohru) you can guess what happened next. Kyo and Toru ended up lip locking. "You may kiss the bride" snickered Hiro "Why do all the best moments happen when I don't have a camera" complained Ayame "Got you covered" Laughed Momiji pulling out his phone with a built in camera and taking a few snaps. "I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL ALL THREE OF YOU" screamed a furious Kyo "Do that and you'll go to jail for killing a helpless child" sneered Hiro "Well while we are on the matter of killing" came a voice that sent chills down everyone's spine other the Tohru. "Will someone please explain why Tohru is getting married?" another frightening voice asked.


End file.
